


Just Horsing Around

by GilbertsLeftArm



Series: In Which I Torture Heichou in as Many Ways as Possible [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Centaur!Levi, Centaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertsLeftArm/pseuds/GilbertsLeftArm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would prefer it," Levi folded his arms, "if you didn't turn me into a biology lesson, but it's obvious this brat hasn't really seen one of my kind before - just look at the way he's staring."</p><p>- In which Eren discovers that Levi and some of the other survey corps' members aren't actually humans at all.</p><p>HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all part of this new series of five-chaptered fics I'm working on for this gorgeous fandom, and in each one something different will have happened to Levi in order to alter various events. Some changes, like this one we have here, are more evident than others, whereas some are a lot more alike to the series title we have.  
> On the side there should be plenty of Ereri fluff/bonding/just them being together.
> 
> Are we good?
> 
> Great!
> 
> Please enjoy~

Today, I found out that the military was keeping a secret.

Ok, hey, most militaries do; you know, like, for the 'good of the people'. And things generally go ok regardless of whether the public knows or not. The same applied to this secret - I could have probably lived my whole life without ever knowing what was really inside the survey corps' base.

So, was it because I was inhuman that they introduced me to others like that?

They didn't have the ability to turn into a titan like me (I am still struggling with great difficulty to get my head around this fact, though), but they were actually an entirely different species all together.

Centaurs.

Real, fucking centaurs.

The whole time of me being inside that titan to when I had woken up chained to a cell was extremely hazy. I can remember practically nothing, and I certainly didn't remember seeing any human/horse creatures running around anywhere. But, apparantly, I saw some as they brought me through the survey corps' courtyard, and they weren't yet convinced that I couldn't recall them.

According to the commander, Erwin, these horse people were the real driving force behind this section of the military, although he subtly changed our conversation's direction when I asked why their existance wasn't made public. They could outrun titans and keep up that speed for a long period of time, which made them perfect for expeditions and searching for important locations outside the walls. There was no need for the hassle of 3DMG (their bodies were apparantly too heavy just to fly through the air on the gas anyway) because of this. That was what had made me genuinely curious - it was a sign that we could beat the titans in one way, and beating means killing, right?

Erwin had told me that the centaurs' horse-like features weren't actually of specific horse breeds because they were a seperate species; the only thing that aliked them to horses were their similar body structure, eating habits and so on. But, after that, he mentioned that there were close matches he and his team used these to roughly work out the strengths and weaknesses of the centaurs they had on the survey corps.

"I'll introduce you to our corporal," the blonde had said as he showed me through the courtyard. I nodded and tried to act as enthusiastic as possible (after all, I was getting to see one of the military's most closely-guarded secrets), but I couldn't help noticing the gnawing anxiety settling in my stomach. I suppose that was logical considering the fact that the only centaur I'd seen thus far had to have through blurred vision and from a distance, and not actually up close like I could speak to it.

The human side of the team was bustling around me. They were busy gathering supplies and moving equipment around for the upcoming expedition. I could see the stables a short distance away, although Erwin had also told me to not really consider them stables. The centaurs clearly had the same mental capabilities as humans, and therefore considered them to be be just like bedrooms. Except... with more standing space.

We arrived and he opened the door to the entrance with a swift click, leading me into something that was not unlike the inside of the castle. The floor was smoother because the stone had been sanded down and the corridors were a lot wider. He gestured to the high doors on the left sides (the right only had windows looking over the courtyard) and explained that they each housed one person. I gave him a confused look, and then he said that centaurs refered to themselves as people in general terms and not centaurs because that would be like us referring to ourselves as humans ("Look at how many humans attended that show the other day!' sounds a little odd, does it not?"). After that, he continued to fire more information at me that I began to struggle to absorb over the worry I had, and, when Erwin finally stopped to knock on the corporal's door, I felt myself hold my breath.

"Levi?" the commander called to whoever was inside, "are you busy?"

"Not really," a dull-sounding voice replied, "why?"

"We've got a new recruit. He's an interesting one."

There was silence and it took me a few seconds to realise why Erwin had called me that, but before I could react to it, a panel in the door slid across and I was met with the top half of someone's face through the gap. This person, most likely coroporal Levi, had grey eyes and dark hair. He looked first at the commander, and then at me.

His expression didn't really change at all (was it like I was expecting it to?) and he let out a small grunt of a greeting, before looking down at something inside his room that I quickly realised was just the lock to get the door open.

It swung outwards - which caught me by surprise - and I jumped back to avoid it. Now, though, I could see the rest of the corporal.

For the more human-like half of him, he was wearing a shirt and jacket identical to what everyone else in the military wears, except that there was the survey corps logo on the sleeves and back. The only difference was the absence of the top section of the 3DMG straps and the cravat that he had tied around his neck. I noticed quickly that he was much, much smaller than I had expected him to be; he would probably be shorter than myself if he had human legs.

Erwin finished off the rest for me, perhaps continuing his earlier example of how centaurs and horses were the same-but-not: "We can compare Levi's body type to what is known as the camargue horse," he said, "certainly not the largest equestrial species" - the centaur scowled at that - "but they have developed great stamina due to coming from difficult environments over a very long period of time. Our best people here can keep running for hours, Eren, and the coporal is certainly one of them. The obvious differences though are that his coat is black instead of grey, and he has a slightly different muscle structure around the front to support his human upper-body."

"I would prefer it," Levi folded his arms, "if you didn't turn me into a biology lesson, but it's obvious this brat hasn't really seen one of my kind before - just look at the way he's staring."

Of course, my gaze instantly fell the floor.

He snorted.

Silence fell and I heard the sound of hooves on the floor as he adjusted his position a little.

"So," he sighed and turned to Erwin, "why is he an 'interesting one'?"

"Quite simple, really," the commander tapped me lightly on the shoulder, "Eren here can turn into a titan."

Levi couldn't hide his surprise at that. The way he looked at me had completely changed, but it was still an emotion that was unreadable. I started back at him to gauge his reaction further, my eyes wide with anxiety. The people who knew about what I was had all had various reactions, and the ones where they didn't understand were the worst. But it wasn't like I got it all, either.

"...I see," was all he said.

"We're going to put him on your next expedition to test his abilities out, as he isn't 100% certain with them yet."

"How is he going to keep up? We can't have a titan bumbling around behind us all the way."

Erwin looked at me, and I mistook it for a signal for me to answer. "Uh... horseback?"

"Idiot," Levi grumbled, "there aren't any horses on the survey corps; we don't need the- wait, Erwin, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"He's 63 kilograms, and we both know you can carry more than that, Levi."

"Erwin, no-"

"I'll go and get your saddle."

"I have literally just met this guy."

"You've let people ride you before."

"...Fuck."

I wasn't sure if it was me or Levi that said that last one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really, /really/ sorry about that delay. But it's here now, and that's what matters, right? I really hope you enjoy it! My original plot idea has also changed drastically, so I might be going back to edit the first chapter (which is now more of a sort of prologue in length comparison) a little, but not much. I'll tell you if I do.

I only realised that Erwin had disappeared when Levi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, releasing a string of curses and insults that would defintitely have not been said in front of him. He looked down at me with an expression that remained hard to read. I avoided his gaze and let my eyes run randomly over anything; the doorframe, the panelling built into the stone walls.

The silence remained and that was clearly irritating him more than it would be if we were speaking, so he went did something about it by turning around (awkwardly in the small space) and striding back into his quarters. I stayed where I was, jumping when he spoke.

"Get your arse in here; you're practically blocking the entire corridor."

"...Sorry."

I took two steps forward, feeling a rush of warmth as heat from his room drifted around me. It was nice in here - ridiculously clean, but homely. The window was opening, overlooking something that wasn't a courtyard and I could only assume that it was a part of the base I hadn't seen yet (not unlikely). The grey curtains drifted and twirled lazily, brushing every now and then against the bookshelf which sat to the side of the window.

"The door?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry again."

He flicked his tail in agitation and made his way over to what was obviously the kitchen area. It covered the majority of the furthermost wall. Something was cooking and smoke rose gently from the stove; I began to pick up the scent of something egg-based.

The room itself didn't seem large - there was just such a big space in the middle with everything built around the sides and against the walls. The closest thing to me was the large work desk on my right, neatly arranged with papers in piles and ink pots lined up against the back. The dining area had a single, plain wooden chair tucked under it in case the coporal had any human guests. There was another place on the right that I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked like a oddly-shaped block of wood padded heavily with fixed cushions on the top. I also didn't think I'd ever have the courage to ask where the bathroom was.

No pictures hung on the walls.

"Oh my God," he groaned at me, "are you just going to stand there? I'm not going to just let anyone sit on my back and weigh me down while I run, and it looks like you'll be spending a lot of time at this base. Might as well be polite enough and get aquainted, brat."

"Ummm..."

His frown became more apparant and he drummed his free hand on the worksurface by the stove, "you like omelette? It's all I seem to be able to cook at the moment."

"Yes, please."

"With cheese?"

I nodded.

"Well I don't have any. Tough. Hope you don't mind ham." he grunted it what could only be amusement.

I decided it was best to say nothing and that the corporal had a very strange sense of humour. I began to expect that it would show itself again soon enough.

This time, I thought it best to walk over to him and stand at his side, not too close so that he'd still have some space while cooking (or maybe because I was afraid of getting trampled because his legs looked ridiculously strong, and the shoes he was wearing seemed sharper than what I was used to seeing on a horse). He turned the half-cooked omelette upside-down with his spatula and didn't look at me again.

Erwin came back as Levi was settling the food on plates, saddle in his hands. It was white and spotless, and I could already tell that the shape of it was different to ones I had seen before. The centuar just turned his nose up and tried his best to ignore it, at least until the commander came over and set it down on one of the tables.

"Good to see someone's gone and cleaned it," he deadpanned, "Hanji left it in such a state last time, I swear to Go-"

"Maybe if you had chosen a darker colour, the dirt wouldn't show up as easily," he pointed out.

"Maybe I chose white because then I can see when someone gets it dirty, and then decided not to let them on my back again," he eyed me and I took the subtle warning as it was, with a sort of half nod he probably missed.

I was expecting Erwin to be at least mildly taken aback from Levi's attitude towards his superior, but then I saw the small smirk on his face that hinted they had known eachother for a long time. Could you even be friends with people that outrank you that much?

"I didn't cook anything for you, sorry," he added and turned his attention back to the dinner I was suddenly having with him.

"Yet you cook something for someone you've yet met?"

"I might as well get to know the person that's going to be sitting on me for eight hours, commander."

I wasn't looking, but I could practically hear the pleased smile in Erwin's voice when he replied with an 'I better be off, then'. He patted Levi on the shoulder before he left with a statement telling us to enjoy ourselves on this fine afternoon and that the corporal should probably take me outside to try the saddle once we'd finished eating, to which he received a polite nod from me and a grunt for the centaur.

Levi carried the plates over to the table and set them down next to some water and the cutlery (he had to get extra out for me), before pulling out the seat and lining it up. It was higher that I expected, but that only made sense due the height of the table itself...

"...Thanks for this," I said after taking my first bite. It wasn't the best food I'd ever tasted, but anything tasted great after eating nothing but stale bread and butter in prison for a week.

"Wasn't much of a hassle," he stood next to me and ate slowly, carefully, "you're just lucky that I cracked too many eggs."

A silence I was becoming used to fell again after that. I finished my food in under a few minutes and placed my knife and fork in the middle of the plate, deciding to look at the corporal properly for the first time - and hoping he wouldn't think I was weirder that I was for doing so. Who wouldn't be curious about a whole species they'd never seen before, and, to top that, one that had the same intellegence level of the human race and spoke the same languages?

The place where his torso connected with the rest of his body was covered by his shirt, and the white of it contrasted completely with his black coat and dark tail. The sheen of inky hair that matched what was trimmed neatly on his head was interrupted only by patches of white around his fetlocks. The skin I could see on his hands and face was pale, but not serverely so. There were a few bags under his eyes, only brought out more by his silvery-grey irises and the sharp lines of his face. I couldn't tell how old he was, and I'd probably be wrong anyway. Did centaurs even age the same way as humans did?

The most important thing, though, was that I knew that these people I had found out about were strong against the titans; they had the advantage of speed in battle on the open plains of beyond the walls, whereas we were helpess with no place to land our maneauver gear.

"Corporal Levi... sir?"

"What is it?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Where do you sleep?"

"What do you mean, where do I...? over there, see?" he was nodding to the pile of cushions on the high set table-shelf-thing-that-stuck-out-in-a-weird-l-shape, and my face fell into a frown.

"Don't pull that face," he remarked (and I instantly stopped doing it), "it doesn't suit you at all, and I can tell what you're thinking. You want to know, more specificially, how I sleep, correct?"

"...Yes, sir."

"Well," he sighed a little as he spoke, "the question would have come out to someone sooner or later, and it's not exactly a polite thing to ask."

"It isn't?"

"I don't want to go into details," he set his fork down and walked over the place we were talking about (I just couldn't stop staring at his legs and it dawned on me that this whole situation was actually so weird because there was a man with a horse's arse strolling around how am I supposed to react to this oh dear God), "but I suppose I'll put you out of your misery and ask any burning questions once in a while, got it?"

"Yes, sir." (was there any other way to adress him?)

"I'm just hoping you know enough about horses that I don't have to go into ridiculous detail, brat. This here," he ran his hands along the cushioned surface, "is what I use when I'm sleeping standing up. I could lie down and I do sometimes, but not on my side because I'd crush my lungs and that's fucking stupid. Centaurs can lock their legs like horses and then I suppose the rest of our body just goes forward to rest on this... similar to how humans fall asleep on desks."

"It sounds really uncomfortable..." my face probably looked unconvinced and a little concerned.

"Well it's not. Do you understand what I've told you?"

"...I think so, sir."

"Any more questions?"

"None."

"Ok then."

"Ok."

He grunted and arranged the pillows to be a littler neater.

(Looks like out words dwindled into nothing again this was very familiar).

"I think we might as well get this riding practice business over and done with," he said after a time of us standing there - and reached for his saddle, "come on, brat, quick."

"Yes, sir."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sky on the horizon was begininng to turn pale. Clouds became a shade of darker grey, and there was a light chill in the air with a breeze that smelled faintly of fallen leaves and mossy forest plants.

I stepped over a large tree root and into the clearing I'd been ushered to, Levi close behind me with one hand in his jacket pocket and the other holding a saddle blanket. The space that was absent of trees was larger than I'd expected. I glanced down at the saddle I clutched in my hands, groaning inwardly. What was the right way to go about this? I didn't have a brush, or anything at all to get his coat ready for a saddle. (Then again, I'd highly doubt there'd even be a speck of dirt on him...)

At least Erwin had mentioned that people have ridden him before.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, voice edged with growing irritation as he pushed the blanket into my chest, "put them on."

Swallowing, I made my way over to his side and stood while wondering the best way to go about this. This saddle didn't really look like ones I'd seen before.

"What are these handles on the saddle for?" I attempted make conversation as I set the blanket on the centre of his back, because one would not believe how unsettling for the both of us everything was.

I don't know why I was surprised when he answered, but I was. "It's where you hold on," he told me, "the reins I have are there if I need help. Which is never. So don't do anything with them unless I say."

"Yes, sir."

It took an embrassingly long time, but I eventually got everything sorted. Mounting was a hassle despite Levi not being very large and he put a hand to his forehead before I started trying, grunting loudly when I swung my leg over and sat down a little to hard.

"Fuck's sake, brat," he swore, "try and do it a little more gently."

"Sorry, sir."

"Ugh, ok. Now just... just lean forward and wrap the reins around your hands a little when you grip the handles."

I did so, and he must have felt my weight shift and settle because he was off after that, walking at a decent speed at first but then speeding into a full-blown gallop. I yelped and instinctively gripped the handles tighter, earning a half-amused noise from him as we went. Levi's hooves pounded at the ground and kicked up chunks and clumps of grass and mud when his legs pushed backward. His arms were at his sides, slightly bent, and his torso leaned forward a little. The jacket he was wearning caught the air and splayed out as far as it could (hitting me in the face more that once). I could feel strong muscles as he ran and I soon found myself recovering from the initial shock, breathing gradually falling in time with his. 

It wasn't that much different than riding a real horse, I realised.

But it was a shitload more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter up by next week ;)
> 
> Thank you to the people that commented/kudo'd/etc! It feels great knowing that someone enjoyed reading what I wrote and I love you all very very much <3
> 
> (Please note that for people that are interested or are just curious, Levi's saddle is a variant of english style, not western)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really big fly in my room right now and I can't catch it ugh why me
> 
> Also someone PLEASE help me - Eren's last name on the wiki is now Jäger and I'm so confused?
> 
> Anyway as promised here's more <3

Erwin called us over almost as soon as Levi trotted into the courtyard. My knuckles were white, hands shaking from the ride, and my heart hadn't stopped racing. Even though I could feel his slightly laboured breathing, the corporal didn't show any form of tiredness.

He slowed down as we approached and I just sat where I was uncertainly, wondering if I should ask to get off or if he'd do me a favour and tell me. We'd been running for ages - the sun had fallen completely behind the horizon and let the moon rise up in its place, throwing the surroundings into a different atmosphere of light. The fact that Levi didn't stop was irritating me off amidst the adrenalin rush I was having - sure, he could run for as long as he wanted to, but for me it's a stressful experience riding something you have absolutely no control over. I felt sick. My arse hurt. I caught my foot on a branch when he decided to take a detour through the forest.

Erwin's smug grin was only pissing me off more, and suddenly I began to have the realisation that the (human members of the) survey corps I so admired growing up were probably not as grandiose as I first thought. Had he ever ridden Levi before? Did he know how it felt?

Actually, that was probably the reason for his expression.

"Good ride?" he asked, nodding and dismissing some others that were talking to him.

"The brat wouldn't stop screaming," Levi replied. I scoffed and felt my face heat up.

Erwin just laughed.

"...But at least he didn't fall off," he added before twisting round to look at me, "and, speaking of that, I think it's time you did. Move; you're heavy and my back's starting to ache."

"Yes, sir."

I removed my feet from the stirrups and leaned forward, swinging myself over one side. He growled a warning when I accidently pulled the reins too hard, and I found myself standing much closer to Erwin than him.

(This was too much of a stressful experience I am never doing that again ever no)

It seemed like the commander was my savior today when he told me that there was dinner waiting and that humans ate separately from centaurs in a smaller dining area. My stomach grumbled as I followed his directions (remembering to acknowledge Levi first, of course), and I began to realise how hungry that ride had made me. Not only that, but I felt my legs shaking more and more as I walked. It had taken more out of me than I thought.

I released a deep sigh of relief when I opened the door to the mess hall; the scent of food hit me fast. A lot of human corps members were already seated and starting their meals, and I took a glance at what was on offer as I walked by. Naturally not the most appetising selection in the world, but for a military base, it looked like surprisingly good stuff.

The queue for service was short and I found myself sitting at an empty table not five minutes later, cutlery in hand and ready to begin. There was a glass of water, too, and I settled in my seat comfortably before another grumble from my stomach encouraged me to start.

It was all a little chewy and the flavour was slightly off. And it wasn't as nice as Levi's omelette, either (a part of me had now realised that I probably would have much rather spent my mealtime with him to ask more questions and get to know him a little more, much to my chagrin). 

I knocked my vegetables around the plate a bit in a moment of thought and took a large gulp of water. The room around me was lively - everyone was chatting and having what looked like great and hearty conversations. I was the only one alone, and no one seemed to have noticed me yet. Or maybe they had, then worked out I was the freak titan boy and made a pledge to avoid me lest I capture them in my freak titan hands and swallow them and their children whole.

No. That was an awful thought.

I barely even knew enough about the whole titan thing myself, and if people were judging me because of that, then-

"Eren Yeager?" a voice sounded from behind me and I twisted my body round, only to realise the owner of it was a lot closer than I thought. She was inches away from my face even, and I made an awfully weak-sounding noise when I nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, sure."

She sat down and immediately began eating, not saying anything for a while. I couldn't help but glance at her more frequently than I'd have liked, but I think she was doing the same thing. The way she ate was normal enough - slightly fast maybe - but there was something about her demeanor that made me a little less than comfortable. She had brown eyes and similarly-coloured hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. Thick glasses rested on her nose and her rank was unclear.

"Hanji Zoe," she introduced herself a tad briskly and drummed her fingers on the table, "I'm a squad leader. And you, if what Erwin tells me is true, are a titan, Eren Yeager."

A few heads turned at that and I tried to ignore them, forcing a nod. "How can you be a squad leader?" I asked it as an attempt to try and avoid further titan-related questioning, "I thought only centaurs led other centaurs."

She grinned, "there are exceptions to every rule. And I know what you're trying to put off there, Ere- is it ok if I call you Eren?"

"Yes, um...?"

"Oh, just Hanji's fine. Now if you would, I'd like for you to answer a few questions, ok? You can ask me one first if you like, to make it fair?"

I agreed, but I was hesitant. Alarms were going off inside my head, and I felt myself edge away a little. People were staring now; something had got them interested. I wasn't sure if it was Hanji or me.

"Go on, then. Hurry up - or can't you think of anything?"

"No! No... I just... just..." I leaned forward and glanced wearily around as I did so, "why is everyone staring at me? They weren't earlier - is it because you mentioned about my being a titan? Because if so... Hanji, I really would prefer to do this somewhere else...

She snorted and I jerked backwards with a jolt, realising it was the beginning of her laugh. It was loud and sudden and oh God almost everyone was looking now. The sound echoed through the mess hall and Hanji wiped a stray tear when it escaped her eye.

"Eren, as amazing and interesting as I personally find your ability, that isn't the reason at all. In fact, I doubt they could have cared less until I mentioned your name."

"What do you mean?"

"Be careful there - that's three whole questions you've put forward! Not to worry, it's best if I let you out of the dark before even more rumours start to spread. It's about what you did today, with Corporal Levi."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, confused, "do you mean when I rode him earlier? In the forest behind the base? Because I swear I didn-"

(Everyone was looking now)

(Fuck was I really that loud)

"Exactly!" her hand slapped onto my shoulder, " _The_ Levi gave you a ride - he's never agreed to that ever besides for me and the commander, and that's only because of my research and because he's Erwin's choice for expeditions."

"But... Commander Erwin told him that I had to do it," I struggled with an answer.

"He's rejected so many orders like that, Eren. They're old friends."

"Then... why me?"

Her grin spread wider, "I have no idea! We'll have to find out!"

I nodded slowly and tried to stop her from starting to shake me (because I felt it would begin soon with all this excitement she was letting out) and pulled away politely.

"Anyway, let's not mind that now," Hanji suddenly went back to eating, and next spoke in a much less carefree tone, "there's an expedition outside the walls tomorrow, Eren, and it's my job to make sure you're ready for it. I've also been ordered to look over your titan self, but you were back from your little joyride later than I thought, so we may need to skip that..." she put her hand on her chin in a thoughtful position, "how about you just tell me what you know, and I'll try to fill in any gaps with my knowledge and theories of titans?" 

"...Ok," eagerness was beginning to appear within me when I worked out that I might be able to find out what she thought, and I stood up. "If you'd just let me just take my plate back and I'll hear what you have to say?"

"Certainly."

\--------------------------------

There were supplies attached to Levi's saddle when I saw him the next day, ready to go. Food packets were put in pockets on it and he was eating some himself as he waited. More centaurs stood nearby, three male and one female (she was the only one that was the same size as their corporal; the others were significantly bigger). Hanji sat on her back, all fit and ready to leave. She noticed me and pointed me out to the centaur, who nodded with a soft smile and a flick of her tail.

"Petra Rall," Levi walked over to me "she's swift and agile. A good soldier."

"Mmm," I acknowledged and saluted the corporal as a greeting, "what time are we leaving, sir?"

"As soon as Auruo stops fussing about. All the other squads are set to go," he grumbled out of irritaion and turned his body sideways. 

I stared blankly, only realising he was signalling for me to mount him when his scowl increased in size.

(I managed to do it with a little more finesse this time thank God)

Levi shifted on his hooves a little and then shoved the food wrapper in his jacket pocket. His impatience was growing by the minute and I tried to distract him with questions about what he packed.

"You can see everything I've got, Brat. What about you?"

I told him what was in my backpack and he just nodded, perking up when he realised everyone was ready. Erwin was there too, and I recalled with confusion that Hanji mentioned that Levi usually carried him.

"Sir?" I asked as he pressed forward to get in formation.

"What is it?"

"I thought... I thought Erwin usually rode you on expeditions."

He just shrugged and said nothing, muscles shifting beneath me as he prepared himself for the long run. I tensed up, taking in the atmosphere around me. It was bright and early in the morning, although I wasn't quite sure what time. The air was crisp, fresh and as clear as the orders running through me head. Hanji had talked for rather a long time last night - I was lucky she told me the mission brief first before I began to lose interest. There was nothing she really had to say about my titan self that I hadn't spent time speculating about already, although we did bounce a few theories and training ideas back and forth for a half hour or so. She was easier to talk to than I'd first expected, if not a little intimidating.

Erwin must have called for the expedition to begin, because I soon my found my self on the move, and fast. Levi was focused dead ahead, and I could tell almost instantly that this ride was feeling a lot more serious than our first time; there was no playful hint to his canter and he said nothing, breathing even and steady. I gripped the handles and looked up, watching the wall that kept us safe from the titans draw closer and looked behind at it with an uncertain expression as we went through.

Centaurs began to spread out now. Ones that didn't have riders carried extra supplies, and ones that did were exchange conversations with them. The corporal, however, remained silent. It saddened me a little, how abrupt and blunt he was, but there was nothing I could do to change it. That made me smile a little - I had barely known him a day, but I knew he was strong. If I'd have known about him growing up, I'd have probably admired him as a military hero. But that couldn't have happened, and it only made me wonder just why the centaur populace was kept from everyone else.

"Keep your mind on the expedition," he came out with suddenly, and I visibly jumped in the saddle.

"Y-yes, corporal Levi, sir."

I couldn't tell if he smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments, bookmarking, subscribing, reading and kudo-leaving continue to make my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be short so I can get them out quickly, but they should, based on my previous works, get longer over time. I'm usually comfortable with 4-5000 words at a time and currently trying to see if can limit myself (woah it's not going that well judging by this fic)
> 
> Also I know next to nothing on horses so I borrowed my friends book on them for assistance. Thanks, Nette!


End file.
